


【纬钧】无名之辈

by pyramusy



Category: Real Person Fiction, 名侦探学院, 明星大侦探 | Who's the Murderer (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:33:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25217818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyramusy/pseuds/pyramusy
Summary: *AU, OOC刺客与小郎中
Relationships: 周峻纬/齐思钧, 纬钧 - Relationship
Kudos: 17





	【纬钧】无名之辈

雨从日薄西山一直下到后半夜。

豆大的水珠噼里啪啦砸在车身和窗玻璃上，猛烈的风裹挟着更细小的水滴从窗户缝隙里顽强地钻进来，打湿了垂在窗框边的窗帘。窗帘是一匹淡蓝色的布裁成的，沾着几块明显的深褐污渍。干净的地方被这雨水一扑，星星点点倒也像脏了似的。雨珠也从窗户缝滴滴答答地渗进来，落在桌板又顺着玻璃一路往下淌，直朝着床铺落。

齐思钧就在这时候醒了。他本就睡得不安稳，绿皮车咣当咣当晃了一路，车轮碾过铁轨交接处时整个车身一震，颠得他好几次往墙上磕。这一醒，雨声、风声、车厢外嘈杂交谈声交织在一起，一股脑涌进耳膜，拿被子挡不住，用手捂着也没用。齐思钧蒙着脑袋又赖了一会儿，无奈地坐起来蜷在床头。空气里混杂着雨水的腥味和过期食物的酸味，就连被子也好像染了这股味道，被他嫌弃地踢到床尾。

桌板上摆着几颗橘子，小小的，橙色的，是整个车厢最鲜活的颜色。橘子皮上沾了点水，被他用手指抚去，再一点点剥开。齐思钧先往嘴里塞了一片——有点酸，可后劲儿是甜的，又掰下另一片拿在手里。车厢里昏暗无光，他从床上挪下来，没穿袜子的脚在地上到处找着鞋子。

“峻纬……”他轻声喊着，喊完又意识到这间卧铺就他们俩，便清了清嗓子，抬高嗓音又叫了一遍，“……周峻纬！”

话音未落，一声惊雷炸响，电光穿云劈落，霎时照亮了整间车厢。

床上空无一人。

齐思钧愣了片刻，立刻把橘瓣塞嘴里，飞速从枕头底下摸出一把匕首。窗外雷声隆隆，似乎把那些杂乱的交谈低语统统震散了，门外静得诡异，让人发慌。他赤脚踩在地上，凉意从脚底直窜头顶，鸡皮疙瘩起了一身，握着刀柄的手指愈发收紧。

“轰隆——！”

伴随着又一阵电闪雷鸣，车身忽地剧烈震荡，车轮发出刺耳的尖啸。齐思钧一个重心不稳向后倾倒，他赶忙扶住桌板，刀刃划到手指，血珠争先恐后冒出来。他还没来得及站稳，门嘭地被撞开，一道闪电划破天际，将门口的来人映得惨白。

周峻纬扶着门框，小幅度地喘着气。他发型凌乱，发梢尚在滴水，顺着脸颊落到地上；身上披着一件不合身的军大衣，衣摆不知沾了什么发黑的污垢，散发着浓浓腥气。

齐思钧还倚着桌子，手里捏着匕首，睁圆了眼睛蹬着他，一副见了鬼的样子。倒是周峻纬先开口，嘴角抽动了下，声音哑得像沙漠里的枯木，“你怎么又不穿鞋……”

他一听下意识蜷起脚趾。周峻纬还想说什么，喉咙口涌上一股腥甜让他猛地咳起来。齐思钧立刻扔了刀，三两步上前展开双臂。周峻纬干脆地松了手，放任自己跌进对方的怀里。军大衣掉在地上，齐思钧这才发现他后背有一道狰狞的伤口，皮肉外翻，汩汩地冒血。

齐思钧扶着他趴在床上，立刻冲出去打了盆水，回来把门锁了又拿着椅子卡住把手。他从箱子里翻出针线、剪子、纱布和一瓶药酒堆在周峻纬脑袋旁，酒味熏得他原本发胀的脑袋更晕了，嗓子里不知含糊着发出些什么调。齐思钧剪开他被血浸透的衣服，沾湿了布头擦掉伤口周围干涸发黑的血污。周峻纬半合着眼，一动不动，只在齐思钧上药酒时哼唧了几声，很快又没声响了。

等他处离完伤口，怕周峻纬趴着背过气儿去，又小心翼翼地把人翻个面侧躺着倚着墙。周峻纬忽然伸手一把握住他腕子，没用什么劲儿。他声音很轻，像一片羽毛飘落在齐思钧耳朵旁，“老齐……谢谢啊……”

窗外初现微光，雨不知何时停了。齐思钧把一铜盆血水端出去倒了，回来以后再把窗户打开，带着潮气的风扑面而来。他把沾血的军大衣扔出去，又坐回铺上，把剩下大半个橘子吃了，口腔里弥漫着一阵酸甜味儿。

天愈发亮了，透过窗帘洒进薄光，柔软地铺在地上。他抬眼望向周峻纬，后者缩着长手长腿皱着眉安静地睡着，像是个被迫远行又讨厌火车的普通旅人。

他没来由地想起俩人第一次见面。

黑云压城，天光昏暗。齐思钧刚踏出药材店，差点让一阵狂风吹得趔趄。他抱着东西贴着墙赶紧往回走，身后的云乌压压地奔袭而来，枝头上的乌鸦吱哇乱叫，风卷着落叶漫天飞舞，掠过逼仄狭窄的小巷发出怪异的声响。他小跑着穿过几条街巷终于到了家，一脚踏进门被地上不知什么东西正正好好绊了一跤，咣当摔了出去。与此同时，芒城迎来第一声春雷，开天辟地，震得大地都在颤抖。齐思钧来不及捂耳朵，数道闪电把他的屋子照得亮如白昼，好让他看清楚地上躺着的像是一个人。

他还没关门，风灌进来，呼呼地响。临近四月，鬼怪魂魄祸乱人间，风声似是厉鬼嘶鸣。齐思钧怕真遇上鬼，摸了根甘蔗小心翼翼地戳了一下，没动静。他胆子大了起来，慢吞吞挪过去，借着一点光凑上去瞧。

一个血糊糊的人。

齐思钧在芒城的一隅开了间小诊所，门口挂着块亲手写的招牌，也算是小有名气。二楼是自己住的地方，面积不大，五脏俱全。他费老大劲把这人拖进屋子，又锁上门挂好今日暂停看诊的木牌。

暴雨骤降，雨水以倾覆之势灌进每一条街巷。血和雨混在一起，顺着水流冲进了路边的阴沟里，很快不见踪影。那人伤在小腿，伤口深得几乎能看见骨头，血早就流不出了。等齐思钧把他衣服剪了，又见胸口上方还有个血窟窿，似是被刀捅了个对穿。齐思钧想，他怕是给自己捡了个大麻烦。

诊所歇业了三天，他用师父留下的压箱底的名贵药材救了这人一命。雨也下了三天，第一缕晨光穿透云层时，芒城终于迎来了晴天。

齐思钧拎着一筐菜回家时，那人已经醒了。他坐在床头，上半身缠满了纱布，受伤的腿搁在凳子上，膝头摆着一把刀。刀柄是黑色的，裹着几层布条，刀身发亮，开了两道槽。刀刃薄而利，刀尖闪着光。

“是你救了我？”他问。

齐思钧点点头，手里的算盘打得噼啪响，也不客气，报了个数字说，“药费结一下。”

“……我没钱。”他孑然一身，只有刀，刀不离身，他没法给齐思钧。

“那怎么办？要赊账吗？”齐思钧又拨弄着算珠，“一天按多少钱来算呢……”

那人倒是笑了笑，扯到伤口又嘶了声，“小郎中，我人压在你这儿行吗？”

“我有名字。”齐思钧不知道从哪儿摸出纸和笔，不知在写什么，眼神里闪烁着狡黠的光，“再说了，你值钱吗？”他铺开纸，齐思钧三个字写得倒算工整，底下跟着一排字——欠债未还，以身抵债。那人盯着「身」字老半天，确认对方是认真的，只得拿过笔在齐思钧名字下面潦草地签了自己的大名——周峻纬。

齐思钧满意地把小算盘和笔都收起来，纸叠得方方正正压在玻璃下面，随时都能看到。他给周峻纬端了杯水，水是温的，烧开后凉了很久。他小口小口地抿着，嗓子好受多了，不再火烧火燎的，话也就多了，“小郎中，你都是这么救人的吗？”

“那你都是这么赖账的？”齐思钧抱着胳膊好整以暇看着他。

周峻纬愣了愣，不知为何低声笑起来，“你放心，我不会跑的。”

他想跑也跑不了，又躺了十来天终于能下地慢慢走动，上上下下里里外外把齐思钧的两层小楼摸了个底朝天。齐思钧也不管他，自个儿在桌前剥虾吃，一碟醋一碟酱油，不亦乐乎。虾壳在盘里堆成山，顶上的骨碌碌滚下来。他屋里往大了说没什么值钱的东西，挂在墙上的古画是旧市场淘来的，桌上的小装饰品是自己捏的，窗台上的几株植物都比这些金贵。

医馆的招牌是周峻纬新劈的，原来那块没禁住暴雨冲刷摔坏了。齐思钧还有些心疼，周峻纬一边啃甘蔗一边说旧的不去新的不来，甘蔗还没吃出什么味就让小郎中拿走了，眼前多了块板子，“不许吃了，干活！”

他用自己的刀，手起刀落，很快就劈好了，怕木刺扎到齐思钧的手，又细细地磨了一遍。齐思钧捏着毛笔，乐呵呵地趴在桌上一笔一划认真地写。那日是个好天，云销雨霁，晴空万里。周峻纬站在屋外的小道旁，身后经过三五个骑自行车的人，车铃叮叮当当。日光洒在他的背上，久了还有些暖。他抬起头看着齐思钧踩着一个歪歪扭扭的梯子往上爬，小心翼翼地把招牌挂好。小郎中眯着眼睛，脸被晒得发亮，扯着嗓子问道，“可以了吗？”

周峻纬点点头，走上前，伸出手想要扶他下来。胳膊牵动了未愈的伤口，细密的、针扎一样的疼。齐思钧瞧出了他的不适，手便虚握着搭在腕子上，像只鸟儿似的跃下来。两个人回到屋子里时已经快要到饭点，小郎中平时一个人住惯了吃得随意，自从多了一副碗筷后他就开始为饭菜苦恼。所幸灶台上还有半锅鸡汤，周峻纬慢吞吞地挪到厨房门口瞅着齐思钧从柜子里拿出来一袋面条。

“要么来帮忙，要么回去躺好，你要是再磕了碰了又得给我写借条啊！”他忙活着的时候嘴巴也没停过，鸡汤煮开时翻腾上来的热气让他的面容模糊不清，周峻纬难得听进去一回坐到不远处的椅子上时便只能看到齐思钧朦胧的侧脸和头顶翘起的发梢。小郎中端着两碗面出来时身上也有一股鸡汤的鲜味，他挑了一碗面多料足的摆在周峻纬面前，自己捧着另一碗呼啦啦地吃起来。

周峻纬捏着筷子夹起细软的面条，汤汁从面条上淌下顺着筷子又滴回碗里。他透过氤氲热气看见齐思钧许是被汤面烫到发红还不停开合的嘴唇，不知为何饥肠辘辘的感觉更明显了。

“想喝鱼汤。”他忽然说道。

齐思钧咬着半截面条抬起头，“家里可没有鱼，只有杀鱼刀。”

等他把两只碗都洗干净时，周峻纬拎着条还在塑料袋里活蹦乱跳的鱼推门而入。齐思钧目瞪口呆地看着他，“你不是身无分文吗？”

周峻纬把鱼扔进池子里，“嗯，卖鱼的送我的。”

齐思钧想起来菜场里的鱼摊是一个十六七岁的小姑娘看着的，顿时有些气闷。他从架子上抽出一把刀搁在台面上，没好气地说，“那你来弄。”

周峻纬一看，“你这刀多久没有磨了？”

可惜小郎中已经跑远了，客厅里只留下一句「我不管啦」。

他不管周峻纬用什么刀杀鱼，就像他不问对方的来历。芒城很大，人来人往，天南海北的人都曾找齐思钧看过病治过伤。最开始看中的是他师父的名号，跨过门槛时总要感叹一句「是郎医生的徒弟吧」。齐思钧笑眯眯地应了声，把脉问诊有模有样，药方写得娟秀工整，倒像是一封家信。他早先也会给郎东哲写信，一些琐碎的事情能写出三大张纸，来不及寄出的便攒了厚厚一沓。某年开春的时候他收到一张薄薄的纸，上面只有两个字「勿念」。齐思钧将它叠好放进抽屉里，在清晨的日光与微风中打开诊所的门，挂上看诊的木牌。

周峻纬在小厨房里制造出叮叮当当的声音。齐思钧还是不放心，趿着拖鞋凑到他背后探出脑袋往池子里瞧。鲫鱼已经一动不动躺在血水中，内脏被周峻纬掏出来扔在一旁，血像红线般缠上他的手指，从指缝里溢出淌过手背，一滴滴落回污糟的水池里。齐思钧伸长胳膊，指尖勾到水龙头一把拧开，自来水哗地冲出来带走大片血污。

“当心溅到你身上。”周峻纬稍稍侧过身体挡住飞溅的水珠。

“我怕你把厨房炸了。”齐思钧弯腰替他把煮汤的锅拿出来，洗干净的鱼和清澈的水一起入锅，在灶台上慢慢等待沸腾。

“这么不放心我啊。”周峻纬笑了笑。

“刀口舔血的人哪会做饭。”齐思钧正蹲着擦地板，嘴一快就把心里话秃噜出去。他立刻咬住下唇闷头打扫，假装自己身后是空气。可偏偏周峻纬也跟着蹲下来，手里拿着一块小抹布在瓷砖上跟着抹来抹去。齐思钧将沉默无言贯彻到底，手指捻着抹布的一角搓着不存在的污垢，周峻纬的声音不偏不倚落在耳旁，“我当然会做饭了，哪天给你露一手。”

齐思钧闻言悄悄松了口气，他侧过脸，余光恰巧落在周峻纬温柔的眉眼。小郎中轻咳一声，“那说好了啊，不许耍赖。”末了又嘀嘀咕咕了一句好想吃拔丝地瓜。

可惜他没能吃到周峻纬做的拔丝地瓜。

周峻纬在某个阴沉沉的清晨消失得无影无踪。齐思钧醒来时旁边的床铺空荡荡，他迷迷瞪瞪爬起来，差点让椅子腿绊一跤。这卧室原本就一张床，为了照顾周峻纬这个伤到腿的病号，齐思钧好心地把床让给他，自己拿了两张凳子和一块门板，铺上被褥又是一张简单的小床。他身形修长，躺在门板上有些伸不开腿。那会儿周峻纬的腿伤未愈，斜着半个身子把门板拉过来一些，和他的床挨在一起。齐思钧抱着被子说自己睡相可能不太好，要是踹到你的伤口我不收你钱。

周峻纬只是弯了弯唇角。他看着齐思钧里里外外收拾完才和衣躺下，不一会儿便传来绵长安稳的呼吸声。而他睁着眼，脑袋枕着胳膊没什么睡意。缝合包扎好的伤口仍肆虐着疼痛，他受过的伤很多，最凶的一次伤在背心，愣是让郎东哲救回来了。周峻纬摸着厚厚的纱布，腿上还躺着那把黑漆漆的刀，他踉跄地站起来沙哑地说了声谢谢神医。神医放下笔，将药贴递给他，“下次就不会碰上我了。”

神医携伴云游四方，周峻纬又碰上了他的小徒弟。

他转过头，即使在昏暗的房间里仍能看见齐思钧露在被子外的半张脸。他伸出手，牵连着伤口阵阵的疼，他慢慢地展开手指，指节轻轻地扫过齐思钧额前的碎发、微颤的睫羽和柔软的面颊。

其实他早该走了。

唐九洲拎着螃蟹找上门来的时候，正巧和一位来治伤的人擦肩而过。他比对方高一些，垂下的目光扫过对方红肿的眉骨和青紫的唇角，高挺的鼻梁也有几处伤口。他并未过多留意，推开虚掩的门便嚷嚷道，“小齐哥我来啦！”

他心心念念想吃齐思钧做的蟹粉豆腐羹，几日前便和对方约好，得空买了螃蟹就急急忙忙地赶过来。齐思钧之前教过他怎么洗螃蟹，可唐九洲一个人可对付不了那么多危险的蟹钳，还是拜托菜场的人处理了大半。他熟门熟路地拿出盘子，把螃蟹一个个摆好再搁进大铁锅里。

齐思钧正在客厅收拾银针，唐九洲探出脑袋张望了半天，“小齐哥，周峻纬不在啊？”

“你找他有事吗？”齐思钧反问道。

唐九洲摇摇头，“就是没看到他有点奇怪。少一个人和我分螃蟹我还高兴呢！”

齐思钧无奈地笑了笑，可一想到周峻纬消失了便压下嘴角，手上的动作也慢了下来。唐九洲不知何时拖了把椅子坐在旁边翻报纸，边看边叨叨这也太可怕了。

“怎么了？”齐思钧分神问了一句。

唐九洲说护城河那边发现了一具尸体，被砍了好几刀，脸都看不清了，“报纸上登了寻人启事呢，说这人高高壮壮的，穿着深色夹克和黑色裤子，身上原本就有刀伤……诶小齐哥当心手！”

血珠从指尖沁出一颗又一颗，被唐九洲一喊他才回过神，低头发现银针扎破了手指。他含住伤口舌尖一扫草草地处理了一下，“去看看螃蟹好了没。”等唐九洲去了厨房，齐思钧拿过那份报纸，目光落在豆腐块大小的通知栏上。他心神不宁地胡思乱想，把周峻纬和这具尸体联系了七七八八，手指都把纸张攥出褶皱。

傍晚的芒城仿佛又回到春寒料峭的时节，齐思钧只披了一件薄薄的外套就出了门，被风一吹打了好几个喷嚏。他缩着肩膀抱着胳膊，匆匆穿过一条又一条长街。春雨猝不及防地落下，淅淅沥沥的给整座城市蒙上一层水雾。齐思钧用衣角擦了擦镜片，他远远看到警察拦起的警戒线，圈出一块长方形的地。草坪里发黑的污泥似乎还散发着呛人的气味和索命的低吟，没人敢往那边走，除了齐思钧。他靠得很近，手指轻轻握着湿漉漉的粗绳，想从那块乌七八糟的土地里看出什么来。

“喂喂喂，你谁啊！”一根警棍横在齐思钧面前，他被迫往后退了几步，“没什么好看的啊走走走！”身后经过的路人窃窃私语着听说死的是个小年轻，惶恐与不安像藤曼从泥地里长出来缠住他的双腿，慢慢束缚他的身体与心。他浑浑噩噩地回到家，坐在椅子里对着窗台上一株仙人球发呆。那是周峻纬从菜场里买来的，用他的话来说便宜好养活，看着也可爱，除了扎人没有缺点。他的伤好得差不多了以后就坐不住，齐思钧在接诊时他自告奋勇在旁边听写药方，五个字能错三个，最后被小郎中轰出去买菜。

“小齐哥，这是你朋友啊？”邵明明问。他骑自行车时让人撞了，手腕崴了有点肿，让齐思钧看看有没有伤到筋骨。

齐思钧把周峻纬的大作放在一旁，“……是我祖宗。”

想到这里他无奈地叹了口气，可不是祖宗么。他大约能猜到周峻纬是做什么的，跟着郎东哲的那些年就见过很多人，像周峻纬这样家当不离身的他们从不过问。郎东哲也救过许多人，曾经有个被利刃砍伤后背的人送来时都快没气了，刀伤从肩头到后腰，像一条污浊的河蛮横地劈开平原。那人戴着圆框眼镜，看起来斯斯文文的，齐思钧替他换药时一声不吭，沾血的纱布像小山似地堆在脚边。

“不疼吗？”齐思钧忍不住问。

对方兀自笑了笑，“当然疼啊，可这是值得的。”

那人离开时也悄无声息，只在桌上留下一些钱。这当然抵不上郎东哲将他起死回生的费用。后来几天有人在门口留了几个颇为贵重的鎏金摆件。齐思钧拿布擦的时候都不敢太用力，小心翼翼地放进橱里。他回头看了看郎东哲，后者正在翻报纸，像是对这些东西不感兴趣，也没有问它们的来历。

可他只有一颗仙人球，孤独地望着窗外日升日落、斗转星移。齐思钧闷在被子里，脑袋昏昏沉沉，他想到仙人球、想到鲫鱼汤、想到周峻纬替他拆螃蟹；他想到那把刀、想到那日的暴雨、想到他安稳地睡在身边，被一圈圈的纱布缠住了命。屋内万籁俱静，他睡不着，侧着身体望着周峻纬。微弱的光从窗帘的缝隙里钻进来，恰巧落在他的眼角，像眼尾流淌出的河。齐思钧悄悄伸出手，隔空慢慢地摩梭着，要刻进心里似的。屋外风声呼啸，卷着雨粒都扑在窗上。

像那时的风和雨都落在身上，一阵阵的寒意席卷而来，他像一只冬眠的刺猬蜷成一团，被子里都是呼出的灼热气息，蒸得脸颊通红。他隐约听到窗户锁扣发出咔哒的声响，夜晚的风就这么吹进来，翻动了桌上摆的几本闲书。忽然地板吱呀一声，紧跟着风也停了。齐思钧抓着被角，仅剩的神智告诉他得起来看看，可是身体像灌了铅一样沉重。他连睁开眼的力气都被抽干净，发出有些痛苦的呜咽。

有谁将手掌贴在他滚烫的额头，将他从热烘烘的被子里整个儿剥出来，宛如一条搁浅的鱼。对方的身体是冰凉的，混合着春寒与铁锈的味道，指尖沾着的露水滴在齐思钧干燥的唇角就能救他的命。他迷迷糊糊抓住面颊旁的手，细长的手指钻进指缝里扣着对方的手背，掌心划过烧成红色的耳垂，仿佛轻轻捧着一团火。

他被抱起来靠着对方的胸膛，脑袋蹭着肩窝，整个人被搂进怀里。对方小口小口地喂他喝水，水是凉的，他忍不住托着杯子咕咚咕咚喝了好几口，喝得急了便小声咳起来，换来后背一下一下缓缓的抚摸。人在生病时总会袒露出平日里不常见的一面，齐思钧也不例外。他扭过身体圈住对方的腰，灼热的皮肤渴求着凉意，像破土而出的嫩芽渴求着一场春雨。可是雨没有落下，它被裹进了云里，云拂过齐思钧汗津津的额头、拂过他的鼻尖和嘴唇。他哼哼唧唧地撒娇，一会儿说热一会儿又冷，搭在腰间的手在空中挥了几下，细巧的腕子被轻轻地握住，又重新陷进一团云里。

齐思钧是被一阵香味弄醒的，他从被窝里探出毛茸茸的脑袋，吸吸鼻子又睁开眼睛，循着这股子味道磨磨蹭蹭爬起来，没穿袜子的双脚踩在地板上立刻泛起些许凉意。还没等他闻出什么，朦胧的视线忽然被一个人影填满。熟悉的声音一下子驱散了困倦与疲惫，“你怎么光着脚呀！袜子呢？鞋子呢？”

小郎中揉了揉眼睛，震惊又困惑，“……周峻纬？”

周峻纬伸手探了探他的额头，“烧退了呀……你该不会不记得我吧？”他不管迷迷糊糊的小郎中，自顾自翻出一双棉袜替他穿好，又从床底下掏出拖鞋摆在一旁。齐思钧就这么看他蹲在地上忙前忙后，心里的某个空洞就这么慢慢被填满了。

“我怎么会不记得你！”齐思钧踩着拖鞋站起来，发麻的腿撑不住突如其来的重量，他往前一倒正好被周峻纬稳稳揽住，“你的欠条还压在我这里，我的诊费呢？”

周峻纬牵着他的手来到客厅的小桌前，桌上摆着两碗粥、油条和生煎包，还在冒着屡屡热气，香味便是从这里传进来的。齐思钧摸了摸肚子，他从昨天中午开始就没怎么好好吃饭，现在倒是真的饥肠辘辘。周峻纬按着他的肩膀，语气里含着些得意，“去洗把脸来吃吧。虽然我没钱还你的诊费，可你的借条上可是写了能以身抵债。以后，我就赖在这里不走了啊。”

直到齐思钧坐下来捧着碗喝粥，他仍然觉得和做梦似的。周峻纬好好地坐在对面，就像出去买了趟东西一样自然地回来了。

小郎中舔舔嘴唇，“真的不走啦？”

“嗯，不走了，保证。”

护城河的寻人启事终于有了下文，死的是个铸刀师傅，才四十几岁。讣告小小一块在报纸不起眼的角落里，像一块可有可无的补丁。齐思钧不知道这件事，是来看病的街坊随口说的。他写字的笔顿了顿，墨水滴在纸上晕开一抹黑色。额前的碎发遮挡住明晃晃的视线，他的目光落在周峻纬的背影，后者正在给仙人球浇水，甚至对着那颗绿色植物自言自语。

齐思钧忍不住笑了，他很快把这件事抛到脑后。临近傍晚的时候他拿了些钱去买药材，周峻纬留在家里做拔丝地瓜。大小不一的地瓜块顺着锅铲滑入锅中在热油里翻滚，很快被炸得金黄酥软，盛在瓷白的盘子里。白糖开始冒小泡的时候，齐思钧还没有回来。周峻纬推开窗向外望去，天边的浓云慢慢地吞噬残阳，火红的晚霞铺满整片天空，夜幕正在遥远的天际伺机而动。他放下锅铲关掉煤气，快步回到卧室从橱里拿出一把蝴蝶刀塞进袖管。他穿上门边衣架上的黑色风衣，脚步声在楼梯间咚咚咚地回荡着，急促又沉重。

街上的人不多，周峻纬竖起风衣领朝药材店的方向疾走。他记得方位，齐思钧平时爱去的地方他都记得清楚。这会儿店铺已经关门，他怎么会还不回家呢。擦身而过的每个人他都不着痕迹地看了一眼，身高、面容、体态、穿着等等。一些悲观的想法在心底滋长，他很久没有体会过不安与恐惧，恐惧是最大的敌人，第一次用刀杀人时他被温热的血溅了全身，流失的热度抚平了他的情绪，他便不再害怕了。可是现在，他的心跳与脚程一样快。

夜幕卷走最后一丝晚霞时，周峻纬终于在某个街角看到了齐思钧。后者拎着两大袋东西，费劲地和一个大伯招手。隔的很远周峻纬都能听到他的声音在说您有什么不舒服可以来找我呀。他望着齐思钧，路灯在对方身上笼罩一层柔软又朦胧的光。周峻纬不知不觉放慢脚步，怕惊动了光。

齐思钧回过头就看到他了，脸上扬起笑容，漂亮的眼睛像月牙一样。

你怎么来了？他问。

“我以为你把我一个人扔在家里逃跑了。”周峻纬朝他走过去，眼神里他自己都察觉不到的温柔快要溢出来了。

齐思钧故意撇撇嘴，“那是你不是我，我只是出来买点东西，哪像你消失大半个……诶！？”他话还没有说完便被周峻纬一把拽到身前，胳膊牢牢圈着他的肩膀，冰冷的手指触碰到他的耳廓。

“别回头。”

周峻纬单手锁着他，蝴蝶刀从另一只袖管里似箭一样飞出去，薄如蝉翼的刀尖划破了角落里黑影的喉咙。那人甚至没发出一点声响，脖子里飞溅出大量的鲜血，抽搐着倒进干草堆里。扭曲的身体撞倒了旁边一人高的杂物，几个大盒子翻倒下来，没能遮住一柄森森寒光的短剑。周峻纬就这么抱着他，方才使过刀的手迟疑地落在齐思钧的背上。怀里的人轻微地颤抖了下，呼出的气扑在他的脖子里，“周峻纬，你能不能撒手？”

齐思钧挣扎着从桎梏里挣脱，街灯的光铺在两人中间。他注视着周峻纬，黑葡萄似的眼珠含着千言万语。周峻纬一颗心悬着七上八下，他从未向齐思钧袒露过自己的过去，可聪明如小郎中在第一眼见到他时就能猜到个大概。他是个生意人，杀人也是门生意，有人杀人，有人杀杀人的人。周峻纬是前者，可就在刚才他坏了规矩。他就像他的那把刀，黑色风衣下摆是漆黑的刀柄，笔直的身体是锋利的刀刃，为齐思钧挡下杀意、挡了一命、也挡住街灯投下的昏黄灯光。可齐思钧伸出手握住他的衣袖，光顺着他的胳膊流淌到周峻纬的手心，“我买了这么多东西那么重，你都不知道帮我拎一下嘛！”

而他的心在这个瞬间坠落了，沉甸甸地落进了齐思钧的怀里。

火车离开芒诚，穿过北平，隆隆的车轮继续向着更北的土地驶去。周峻纬在疼痛中不知不觉昏睡过去，又被震荡的车厢颠醒。他稍稍转动了脖子，瞥见齐思钧的脑袋正枕在他旁边，半个身子堪堪挂着床沿，半个身子搭在两张椅子上，以一个非常别扭的姿势睡得香，就连车轮擦过铁轨时的颠簸也没能让他醒过来。床边的桌板被擦拭得很干净，多了一袋水果和几包点心。玻璃杯里还剩下一点水，周峻纬摸了摸自己不算干燥的嘴唇，低下头轻轻地吻了吻齐思钧的额头。他又往里挪了挪，揽着齐思钧的腰让他睡进来一些。

齐思钧蹭了蹭他的肩窝迷迷瞪瞪的像是醒了，喉咙里发出小野猫一样软绵绵的呜咽，手下意识地摸到周峻纬的胳膊，又顺着胳膊往后背探去，闭着眼睛含糊地问道，“…好点了么……”

“好多了，不疼了……”周峻纬抚着他耳旁的头发，“要不我起来，你踏踏实实地再睡会儿？”

齐思钧摇摇头，小动作像是在蹭他胸口，“你在我旁边就挺踏实的，我不困了……”他又像想到什么似的问道，“我们安全了吗？”

周峻纬望着窗外倒退的初冬景色喃喃道，“我在呢。”

离开芒城是一个艰难的决定。和周峻纬四处漂泊不同，齐思钧的大半人生就在这片土地扎根，这里有他的过去与牵挂。小房子里的一切他都舍不得留下，两个箱子被塞得满当当倚着墙，上面放着那颗圆滚滚的仙人球。他还给唐九洲和邵明明留了一封信，怕要是吃了团圆饭挡不住两个小孩哭着不让他离开。

周峻纬坐在医馆门口的台阶上，看着来来往往的人和齐思钧说着不舍与惦念。小郎中被围在中间，眼睛里闪烁着泪花。他忽然觉得自己是个恶人，搅乱了齐思钧原本按部就班的命运，强行介入了他的人生，就像角落里顽强生长的爬山虎不知不觉地填满了整面砖墙。他又甘愿做一个恶人，把齐思钧牢牢捉在手里，和自己纠缠一辈子。他被这个突如其来的想法一惊，从前不敢奢望的东西就这么坦然又理所应当地出现。齐思钧就在这时向他望过来，眼睛是一汪清澈的湖水，眼尾的笑纹像湖面泛起的涟漪。周峻纬深深地吸了口气，一辈子哪够，下辈子、下下辈子，生生世世，他都要和这个人在一起。

他们搭了便车去火车站。周峻纬从窗口拿到车票，他对了对发车时间，还有十几分钟。站台旁有两三个小贩，他买了几袋方便面和一些水果，瞧见旁边还有捏糖人的，挑了一只小兔子给齐思钧。

“你师父真的能收留我们吗？”周峻纬问。

“他人很好的，你担心什么呢。”齐思钧咬下小兔子的短尾巴，甜甜腻腻的，他忍不住眯了眯眼睛，把剩下的小兔子塞给周峻纬。这时火车的鸣笛声远远传来，齐思钧兴致勃勃地拎着箱子往前走去。周峻纬跟在他的后面，他仍旧背着那把刀。

他的背后是过去，他的眼前是未来。

-完-


End file.
